TFA Season 5
by 666akatsuki
Summary: The adventure continues for the young Autobots. New enemies and a shift in the tides of power bring about wars and tales of the past. The war machines have grown stronger and the Autobots must evolve in order to survive.
1. Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara. Void, Voyager, Nightfury and Centauritron belong to me.

Other notes: I have to admit my heart was not with the chapter, I did not enjoy writing this chapter so it's not my best work. I thought it would be best to warn everyone but I'm happier with how the other chapters are turning out so they should be better.

**Divide and Conquer!**

**666akatsuki**

"**Get the guns on-line! Don't let that thing come any closer to Cybertron!"**, Cliffjumper commanded as he raced through the primary command base to spread his orders to the other Autobots. Rodimus Prime rushed into the building and caught Cliffjumper as the red mech sped through the corridors. **"What's going on?"**, he gasped, energon still staining his orange armour from the previous war against Galvatron. Cliffjumper shook his head frantically and let a few clicks escape him. **"I just don't know... that THING just showed up out of nowhere. I think it's from that alternate Universe but I really can't be certain. I sent probes but they were destroyed before they even got close. Get Sentinel Magnus in here immediately, he needs to issue orders otherwise we're all sitting cyber-ducks!"** Cliffjumper pushed past the young Prime and continued to cry out instructions. Rodimus stood in awe but he freed himself from the trance and rushed out the building to find the missing Magnus to rely what Cliffjumper had told him.

Jetfire and Jetstorm gazed upwards, dumbfounded by the creature in the sky that steadily made its way towards Cybertron. **"What's that brother?"** Jetstorm questioned but his brother offered no reply, then again he had no answer to give. Prowl carried Bumblebee but eventually paused to look at the giant planet that approached them. Blurr nudged Prowl to keep him moving towards the medical bay, there was no time to waste in saving Bumblebee. Rodimus Prime sprinted towards the Autobots as they came off of Tele-tran-1 and he rushed onboard to fetch Sentinel. **"Sentinel Magnus, Cliffjumper told me that this thing arrived not too long after we left for Earth. It's very dangerous; all probes sent to investigate were destroyed. It's origins are unknown."** Sentinel nodded and glanced at Optimus before turning to look at Rodimus. **"Get the guns on-line and prepare for war."** Rodimus was stunned at first but he saluted the Magnus and dashed out the ship to tell Cliffjumper the orders given.

Void and Drift gazed up at the ominous planet that drew ever closer to Cybertron. Drift was trembling with utter fear as his sensors picked up the amount of evil that was emitted into the air around them. **"Void... how much juice do you have left in your weapons?"** The large Transformer turned its large optic to stare at the young cyber-samurai. **"I don't have much power left, just enough for one shot. What are you planning?"** Drift rolled his shoulders and offered a smug grin. **"I'm planning on dealing a big enough wound that the thing turns tail and flees. We need your brothers for this, surely a combined blast from all your weaponry would be able to deal damage to that thing?"** Void hated the idea of working with his brothers but he could not override his logic sensors from agreeing to the plan. **"Voyager, Nightfury! This is Void, converge on my location immediately. Drift has a plan to counter that thing in the sky. Please hurry!"** Void shifted into battle-mode and began to charge his cannon knowing that in his weakened state he would need all the charge time he could get.

Voyager and Nightfury arrived not long after the transmission from their youngest sibling and stood in front of him. Voyager gave Void a judging stare but Void remained strong in the face of his eldest and snorted a chuckle. Drift climbed up Void's frame until he was perched upon the titan's helm. **"I need all three of you to charge up your biggest weapons. The plan is to use a combined blast to hurt the creature just enough where it'll turn and run."** Nightfury rolled his optics and leaned in close to examine the smaller Autobot. **"If you haven't noticed, dear Drift, I lack long ranged weaponry."** Drift scratched the back of his head and sighed. **"Oops... I forgot about that. How about you link up with your brothers and offer them your energy to increase... their... um... blasting force?"** Nightfury narrowed his optics before shrugging his shoulders. **"Sounds good enough for me. I can see both my brothers are low on energy."** Void nodded in agreement and stood next to Voyager with Nightfury behind them. The three of them hooked up to each other and allowed their sparks to share their power. The three titans powered up the cannons and locked onto the grand monster that continued to come closer. **"FIRE!"** Drift commanded and the barrage of fire was unleashed. **"A direct hit!"** Nightfury cheered but the victory dance was interrupted when the planet let out an almighty groan. The planet began to split and slowly turned into a huge Transformer bigger than any on record. **"Aw slag!"** Voyager stumbled backwards over his own feet before landing with a deafening thud. Void fell to his knees and vented vast amounts of vapour from his internal systems. **"What's happening?"** Drift gazed straight into Void's primary optic. **"Out... of... energy. Shutting down..."** Void's armour turned a dark grey as he powered down into stasis lock. Nightfury heaved pained breaths and sank to the ground and also shut down like his other two brothers. **"No... Get up!"** Drift begged as he tried to wake Void up by tapping on the optics of the mighty titan but the Autobot did not respond.

"**I... awaken!"** Unicron roared as he finished transforming from planetary mode into robotic form. The huge Transformer gazed down upon Cybertron and seemed unfazed by the continuous hail of blasts. **"Wait, this is not the Cybertron I know of. What trickery is this?"** Unicron spoke as he lingered above the surface of the planet and scrutinised every inch of it. This Cybertron seemed much larger and held different scenery from the Cybertron that he had come to know. Even the scent was different which caused Unicron to turn away in disgust. **"What's going on mortals? Explain yourselves!" **His voice boomed through the audio receptors of the Autobots which caused some to cry out in pain and others to fall to their knees in submission.

"**Who IS this guy?"** Sari snapped as she turned to face Optimus Prime who was shaking violently due to the loud noise hurting his sensitive receptors. **"I... don't know Sari, I'm sorry, I just don't know."** By this time Wheeljack had entered the office holding some random piece of tech that he had probably only just recently built. **"I suggest we make contact with this thing, Optimus Prime, tell Sentinel Magnus to stop firing immediately."** Wheeljack sounded winded but the glint in his optic showed that his passion for science and new experiences was burning brighter than ever but something else was in his bright blue optics that was unreadable. Optimus nodded but he dragged his pedes towards the door in a dissatisfied manner mainly because it meant facing Sentinel. Sentinel was located in the headquarters alongside Rodimus Prime and Cliffjumper in and main control room for the main artillery when Optimus finally found him. **"Sentinel I have instructions from Wheeljack that we should stop firing. He thinks there may be a way to deal with this threat another way."** Sentinel grunted loudly and jumped from his seat before storming towards Optimus Prime. **"Stop firing? Are you mad? This thing will destroy us if we don't defend ourselves!"** Optimus could feel utter hatred for Sentinel Magnus as he refused to listen. **"Please just listen for once in your life! Your weapons have done nothing to that thing, I even witnessed the titans fail not too long ago. Clearly if it was going to destroy us it would have done so by now."** Sentinel was horrified by the outburst and for once he refused to allow himself to bow to Optimus Prime out of fear that he would use this as another way to wrangle control from him. **"Stand down Optimus! I don't have time to put up with your pathetic excuses now get out of here or make yourself useful!"** Sentinel turned away from the enraged Prime but at a fatal cost.

Optimus couldn't contain his despise any longer and the second that Sentinel turned his back he rammed into the higher ranked Autobot. Cliffjumper and Rodimus Prime erupted from their chairs and launched themselves into the fight like a pair of blood-crazed cyberwolves. Sentinel cried out in shock and pain as the three other mechs tussled on top of his frame as the subordinates fought the outraged Optimus. Optimus had size and strength on his side and after some struggling he managed to pin both Cliffjumper and Rodimus down under his weight. He vented hot air from his mouth and snorted with rage as he tightened his grip on the young bots. **"Sentinel Magnus, you're a blind fool!" **Optimus growled as he got off the heap of metal bodies and stormed out of the room leaving the three Autobots to tumble about on the floor.

Optimus Prime wasted no time in rushing to the research and development centre to issue his own commands to the scientists. **"Perceptor Prime, I have orders to deactivate all planetary weaponry from here."** Perceptor gave Optimus a stunned expression but the sly Wheeljack nudged the Prime and nodded in agreement with Optimus' statement. **"Sentinel Magnus said that he's lost control over his men and they have refused to cease fire."** Perceptor raised his brow ridge but saw the logical sense in what Optimus had said and he headed over to the main control pad and hacked the weapon systems of Cybertron and shut them down. A dark grin crept on to Optimus' lips as he approached Wheeljack who was watching Perceptor and Mainframe carefully as calls came flooding in about the weapons being down. Perceptor tried his best to address the complaints and tried to explain that the orders came from Sentinel Magnus but it didn't take long for the Prime to figure out something wasn't right. Wheeljack moved in and jabbed an immobiliser into the back of his Prime before focusing on Mainframe. **"I'm sorry my dear friend but I have calculated this situation so many times and I have come to the conclusion that Sentinel Magnus must fall. He is too stubborn to step down so I have decided to bring about a mutiny. Optimus, I have decided you should be our new leader. Will you help me?"** Optimus Prime stepped back in shock and awe by the actions and words of Wheeljack. **"I... I... I accept."** Wheeljack then turned to Mainframe. **"You have a choice old friend, join us or end up like Perceptor Prime?"** Mainframe retreated back against the control panel and avoided optic contact with Wheeljack. Mainframe pondered over his options before lifting his head to look pitifully at his old comrade. **"I'm sorry 'Jack, I just can't go against our Magnus."** Mainframe spun around and slammed his fist down on the button to activate the alarm. Wheeljack shook his head before charging towards his friend and dealing with him. **"We'll have to get out of here, Optimus."**

The two Autobots sprinted through the corridors towards the nearest exit with the thunderous sound of the Troopers not too far behind them. **"We may have to fight them off."** Wheeljack panted when they reached the door and burst through it in a mad panic before dashing through the streets of Iacon. **"Wheeljack, how are we meant to over-throw Sentinel? Plus what's your plan with dealing with that thing in the sky?"** Wheeljack straightened his posture as he continued to run past the various other Autobots. **"I installed a secret program into the titans that was designed for such situations. I kept it a secret and now that I know for sure that they are functioning perfectly we can make use of it, but before I use it I want to make contact with that thing. Maybe we can talk it into leaving, otherwise talking may allow the titans to charge up just enough for me to input the code and do what they do best... save us!"** Optimus nodded before chancing a glance back over his shoulder and he could see that the Troopers were still on their tails. **"Where's the code?"** Wheeljack chuckled in response. **"In my head, where it belongs. I heard the titans were taken to warehouse 14 for repairs. We should head there first and talk to Drift and the others."** Optimus nodded in agreement then ran out onto the road and transformed and sped off with Wheeljack not too far behind after the scientist also transformed.

Void groaned loudly in pain as the various engineers worked upon his body and tore into his armour to gain access to his internal circuits which were nearly all fired and required extensive repairs. Nightfury was sitting in the far corner recharging. He did not require quite as much repairs as his brothers and merely needed to rest. Drift was sat on Nightfury's shoulder looking across at Voyager and Void who were lying across the warehouse floor. **"Will they be ok?"** Nightfury nodded and looked at the young mech with an understanding gaze. **"It'll take more than that to extinguish their sparks. My brothers are strong and will deny themselves death, not even the Well of Allsparks can drag them to their graves even if it tried."** Drift lowered his head but a grateful smile was a sign that he was thankful for Nightfury's comforting words. The young Autobot laid down and prepared to enter stasis, it had been a very long time since he had last gotten the chance to rest and it was taking a toll on his body. He did not get long when the roar of engines filled his audio-receptors and stirred him from his slumber. He looked down and noticed Optimus and Wheeljack approaching Nightfury. **"Nightfury, I need your abilities. We have a message to send!" **Wheeljack called after he transformed to robot mode. The large mech sighed and nodded. **"What's the message and to who?"** Nightfury narrowed his optics in suspicion. **"It's 'who are you' and to that thing in the sky." **Nightfury hauled himself to his pedes whilst being careful that Drift didn't slip off his shoulder. His antennae twitched rapidly back and forth until he located the correct signal to lock on to. Nightfury was silent for quite a few minutes before he finally began to speak again. **"He says his name is Unicron, he is definitely from that other Universe as he does not recognise this Cybertron."** Wheeljack became excited with the news. **"Tell him we come in peace and will try our best to return him home."** After another few minutes of intense waiting Nightfury gave Unicron's answers. **"All shall die and he will consume this Universe."** Optimus' spark froze at the horrific sound of those words. **"Oh Primus, what have I done?"** The Prime cried out, his emotions running high as he thought about Cybertron being swallowed up by the evil yet Wheeljack seemed unusually calm. **"It is time."**

Wheeljack pulled out a small device, the same one he had been seen with earlier, and inputted a code. The three titans began to twitch and Voyager came online. All three stood up and brushed against each other whilst humming loudly or purring as Drift described it when he jumped down to stand next to Wheeljack. The titans then headed out of the warehouse and were confronted by Sentinel Magnus, Rodimus Prime and Perceptor Prime who had a large unit of Troopers behind them. **"Why are you titans out of the warehouse?"** Sentinel roared out of fury since nothing had gone his way so far that day. The titans suddenly split apart and began to change and also to combine parts with each other. Wheeljack, Optimus and Drift headed outside to witness the transformation of the titans into a far larger machine. **"What are you doing? Wheeljack explain yourself!"** Sentinel stormed towards the group of traitors and swung the Magnus Hammer at Drift but the attack was blocked by Optimus' axe. **"If you'd just listen then you'd get an answer!"** Sentinel snorted loudly and backed off before turning a harsh gaze upon Wheeljack. **"It's Plan B, a special code that allows the titans to combine. It's a gestalt known as Centauritron." **The transformation was slow but the final product caused the Troopers to flee in terror due to the sheer size of the gestalt. Sentinel stumbled backwards in awe as he strained his neck cables in order to see the face of the huge beast. Wheeljack was about to erupt into his evil scientist laughter but he noticed that something was wrong. **"Centauritron! I think he's asleep..."** Optimus Prime turned a bemused stare upon the scientist and sighed loudly but his attention was swiftly taken by a strange weightless feeling. He looked to the sky and noticed that Unicron was sucking in air which was dragging the smaller Autobots and objects into the sky towards the open maw of the beast. **"We have to do something or everyone is going to be devoured!"**

The situation was hopeless; there was nothing they could do now to defend themselves against Unicron. Already the planetary weaponry had proved to have no effect on the massive Transformer and many Autobots had already been lost. Optimus regretted everything that he had done to Sentinel, he wished that he hadn't stopped the guns earlier but then again he assumed that whatever had happened that day Unicron would have still attacked the planet with unstoppable strength. He turned towards the Magnus with a look of deep regret. **"Sentinel... I'm sorry."** Sentinel shook his head and smiled uncharacteristically softly at his old friend. **"No, I should be the one saying sorry. I guess before we end up being destroyed by that thing I should do the right thing. Optimus Prime I respectfully step down from my position and give to you the position of Magnus. Praise Optimus Magnus!" **Optimus was awe struck but he bowed to Sentinel and accepted his new position with pride even if his reign would probably last less than a day at the rate that Unicron was going.

"**Centauritron... ONLINE!"** The gestalt suddenly sprang to life and focused immediately on Unicron. **"Threat to Cybertron detected. Action: eliminate threat!"** The huge Transformer dug his four sturdy pedes into the ground for stability as his chest opened up and revealed the large cannon that was concealed within. Centauritron's large wings unfolded and extended to their full length and began to absorb the surrounding light particles to charge the cannon. **"Target locked on. Firing in 3... 2... 1... FIRE!"** The blast shook the ground around him causing the surrounding Autobots to fall over. The beam of light shot straight up into the open maw of Unicron causing him to choke and cease his action of devouring parts of Cybertron. Unicron reeled in pain and held his wounded face in his hands but the barrage from Centauritron continued and forced Unicron to fly away out of range of Centauritron's weaponry. **"Target still functions. Action: Pursue and eliminate." **The gestalt flapped its huge wings and started up the rocket boosters located in the base of each of its hoof-like feet and took off into the sky after Unicron. Unicron looked back and noticed the other Transformer following him into space. **"To think there is actually a challenge that this planet can actually offer me. I will destroy this show-off and take this Cybertron as my prize."** Unicron extended his brittle looking wings and swooped back towards Centauritron. The gestalt held his course and the two colossal mechs collided into each other. Unicron clawed at the gestalt's faceplate and chest regions and left deep slashes in the black armour but Centauritron drew his Eternal Sword and returned the favour by cutting into Unicron's right shoulder. The fight continued with neither robot backing down but both mechs taking on heavy damage. The two suddenly pulled away from each other and faced each other with intense rage in their optics. **"You fight well for a mortal!" **Centauritron merely gave Unicron an expressionless stare. **"Unicron leave this universe and live, stay and Unicron will be destroyed."** Unicron growled in disgust at the response from Centauritron, how dare this other Transformer speak so lowly of him! Unicron shot towards the gestalt and smashed into the black frame. Centauritron cried out from the intense pain that shot through his body but he refused to give in to his enemy and swung his sword at Unicron's head and sliced off one of his horns.

Centauritron could feel his energy draining and he knew he would have to end this fight as soon as possible. He searched his data banks for potential options and found the file marking the location of the original portal that the alternate universe Transformers came in through. He struck Unicron across the faceplates with the blunt edge of his sword before pushing past him and shooting further into the darkness of space. Blind with outrage the mighty Unicron pursued the gestalt Centauritron into the emptiness of space. It took quite some time to reach the planet of Quintessa and the planet still held the bruises from the previous battle that took place on it which showed in the reaction from Quintessions as they opened fire upon both Unicron and Centauritron. The gestalt turned to check that Unicron was still following and witnessed the massive Transformer attack the alien creatures that inhabited the planet. **"Unicron I am your enemy, fight me!"** Centauritron yelled loudly but his voice fell upon deaf ears as Unicron continued his slaughter of the Quintessions. Centauritron huffed and turned his attention towards the stone that formed the gateway between the two universes but the gateway was closed. **"Operation: Use spark energy to open gateway."** Centauritron landed with a heavy thud on the platform and approached the stone and placed his hands upon it and allowed his energy to pour through into the rock. The stone erupted with light and threw Centauritron backwards into space and tendrils of light reached out and coiled around Unicron and dragged him into the wall of light that stood where the stone once was. **"Noooo!"**

Centauritron floated through space aimlessly, his systems struggling to remain online due to the severe damage that had been dealt to his frame and internal components.

"**Is this it brothers? Is this how it all ends?" **

"**Action: Silence yourself."**

"**No you be mean! We live, me swear!"**

Centauritron shifted slowly and extended his wings and made stiff flapping motions as he tried to guide his bulk in the general direction of Cybertron. It was going to be a long journey home...


	2. Where my loyalties lie

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara. Talon, Void, Voyager, Nightfury and Centauritron belong to me.

Other notes: I feel happier with this chapter than the previous. As a warning there are torture scenes in this one, just letting everyone know so don't whine because you have now been warned!

**Where My Loyalties Lie**

**666akatsuki**

Talon paced the floor of the detainment cell that he had been placed in after the chaos caused by Unicron's attack. He was annoyed that despite helping the Autobots in the fight against Galvatron that he was still seen as a threat by them. Surely it was clear that his loyalties lay with the Autobots and their quest for peace? Then again so far only the Decepticons had shown any kindness to him. He could not rid himself of the thoughts of Ravage and he felt that urge to seek out the young Decepticon. The more Talon thought about his situation the more it became clear that maybe his place was in fact with the Decepticons. Talon paused and shook his head in an attempt to forget that he had ever considered joining the Decepticons.

Further up the hallway Talon could hear someone strolling past the detainment cells which caused the young Autobot to dash forward in a vain attempt to see who it was past the energon barrier. Talon had been granted movement during his time in the cell unlike the other prisoners that shared the cells around him which gave him some vague hope that they would be releasing him soon. The shadow of the other mech loomed in front of his cell and the piercing blue optics locked on to him. It was Swoop, one of the Dinobots that had decided to come with the other Autobots to Cybertron. The Dinobot leaned backwards and checked both ends of the corridor before using his thermal mace to break the control pad outside Talon's cell. The barrier flickered a few times before it faded leaving Talon free to escape but the young Dinobot did not move. **"Aren't you coming?"** Swoop asked as he stepped into the tiny space and grabbed hold of Talon's hand to reassure him that it was ok to go. Talon shook his head and backed up against the back wall of his cell whilst still holding Swoop's hand. **"I can't go, this might be my last chance to gain acceptance from the others. I really want to be an Autobot!" **Talon explained which caused Swoop to frown in disappointment. **"They might not..."** Swoop voiced his concerns but Talon continued to refuse. Swoop let his hand slip free from Talon's and he strolled out of the cell and back into the hallway where he was confronted by Optimus Magnus and Jazz. Swoop lowered his gaze and tried to hide the thermal mace behind his back but the two Autobots were not angry. **"It's okay Swoop, at least we now know where Talon stands."** Optimus peered into the cell and could see Talon beaming a huge grin at him. **"Really? I can be an Autobot?" **Jazz stepped forward and nodded.** "Yeah Tals, welcome to the gang!"**

Optimus Magnus entered the council's meeting room to commence a meeting to cover the events that had recently occurred, including both the Galvatron and Unicron incidents as well as the change of power. The Primes were already seated around the table including Cliffjumper. **"Let's get this meeting started then. First order of business will be the review of the battle against Galvatron." **Perceptor Prime stood up and nodded. **"We took victory against Galvatron but lost Dai Atlas. We have decided that both Prowl and Drift will take over the Cyber-Ninja Academies and Corps and that Cliffjumper will be promoted to Prime to replace Long-arm Prime, or Shockwave, as he's better known as. Sky Garry and Star Saber have been chosen to start up the Flight Academy along with the aid from Jetfire and Jetstorm. The first class of airborne Autobots should be ready soon, this will even the odds when fighting against the Decepticons." **Perceptor then sat down and the group began to murmur their thoughts but everyone was agreed. Cliffjumper was swift to thank the council for their decision to promote him. Sentinel Prime then stood to address the council upon the Unicron problem. **"During the fight against Unicron we encountered many internal problems involving traitors and miscommunications. The issues have been addressed and Wheeljack has been given manual labour as punishment. The Centauritron gestalt was a success and was safely brought back to Cybertron and is still undergoing major repairs. As you know we had many wounded from both the Galvatron and Unicron crisis' but from what I have heard from our medical 'bots they are all making a swift recovery. As you know already I have stepped down from my position as Magnus and passed the rights onto Optimus. I believe I have made the right choice."** Sentinel bowed his head and sat down again. Optimus was next to stand. **"I thank all of you for accepting me as the new Magnus. Other issues are minor but I have also allowed the Dinobot, Talon, to join our ranks. I strongly believe he is no threat to us and his loyalties lie under the Autobot badge. Other news includes the new project to develop more gestalts for future wars against the Decepticons. They have Devastator, we have Centauritron but we need others in case Centauritron is unavailable. Another issue that must be addressed involves Void. He still does not yet have an owner and desperately requires one. Voyager has Perceptor Prime and Nightfury has Rodimus Prime. Any suggestions?" **Rodimus boldly stood up. **"I believe Void should be bonded with Drift, they have a really close bond now. Choosing someone else may upset Void and the chances are that he won't listen to anyone else."** The young Prime was then interrupted by Sentinel. **"We all know that Drift and Void are close but the problem is that Drift is not a Prime! We need a Prime to take charge of the titan."** Rodimus Prime sank back down into his seat and frowned. **"Maybe we have no choice... Void has always been difficult to control and Drift has quite the touch."** Sentinel gritted his denta before voicing more of his concerns about Drift. **"Drift is an ex-Decepticon, what if he suddenly leaves the Autobots and takes Void with him?"** Perceptor Prime shook his head in disagreement. **"I doubt Drift will ever rejoin the Decepticons, even with Dai Atlas gone he now has many friends here that will help convince him to remain. Besides if we give him more responsibilities it will show that we trust him."** Optimus Magnus nodded in strong agreement and decided it would be best to hand Void over to Drift.

Sari stood by Bumblebee's berth and watched Ratchet complete the minibot's final repairs. **"There, done!"** Ratchet puffed as he brushed his brow and stepped back to allow Bumblebee to roll off the table. Bulkhead stormed over to the yellow Autobot and pulled him into a tight embrace. **"You're okay!"** Prowl chuckled loudly and walked up to his two friends. **"Bulkhead put him down before you snap his spinal strut."** Bulkhead paused and looked down at the pained expression of Bumblebee before placing him down. **"Oh... sorry BB."** Sari dashed over and jumped into the arms of Bumblebee and held him tightly. **"I was so scared about losing you BB, I'm glad you're ok!"** Sari could feel tears rolling down her face but the gentle touch from Bumblebee swiftly brushed her sorrows away. **"Don't cry Sari, I'm okay now."** Bumblebee grinned and hugged the young Autobot before placing her down again. **"So what have I missed?"** Bumblebee turned towards Prowl but the cyber-ninja shrugged his shoulders in response. There was a sudden knock at the door and Optimus entered the room. **"Great to see you on your feet Bumblebee. A lot has happened so I suggest you take a seat."**

Bumblebee was wide eyed with his mouth open in awe as he listened to Optimus tell him about how they beat Galvatron, fought against Unicron and that Optimus was the new Magnus. **"Are you kidding me? You're Magnus now? How the slag did you get Sentinel to step down?"** Optimus chuckled deeply and patted the minibot's shoulder. **"It wasn't easy, it took a planet-eating monster to make him step down."** Optimus joked but then his expression became serious as he turned to Prowl. **"I also came to tell Prowl that he will be the new head of the cyber-ninja academy along with Drift."** Prowl blushed briefly before bowing in gratitude to the Magnus. **"Thank you my lord!"** Prowl could barely get the words out and he had to lean against the wall to steady himself. Optimus glanced around the room quickly and sighed. **"Does anyone know where Drift is? I still have to pass the news onto him."** The other Autobots shrugged as they had not seen Drift for quite some time. Optimus scratched the bridge of his nose ridge and grunted before leaving the room and heading out of the hospital. He did not know where Drift was hiding, the young Autobot had not been seen since the Unicron incident. He couldn't help remember about how terrified Drift had been when Sentinel had tried to attack him during the rise of Centauritron, maybe Drift was hiding because of that? Optimus sighed and lowered his head in defeat, he knew that the chances of finding Drift were slim and that he would probably appear when he was ready.

Drift lingered in front of the grave of Dai Atlas, his former mentor and the closest thing he had to family. The world seemed dark and there seemed to be no further purpose to it. He still had flashbacks to the moment where Sentinel had tried to attack him with the Magnus Hammer, and the rage that had been in the other Autobot's optics. It made him remember his first time encountering the rest of the Autobots and how everyone stared at him with such undying hatred because of who he used to be. Drift began to fear the idea that he was losing his friends and everyone that he cared about, that maybe Dai Atlas had bribed everyone to be friendly to him, and with his mentor gone there was no further reason for everyone to be friendly towards him. Drift just wanted to scream and make the world go away. What was the point in denying it any longer, he belonged with the Decepticons and not with the Autobots. **"I hate them... all of them! The lying cheats, they never cared about me and it was a big mistake thinking I could be an Autobot!"** Drift drew one of his swords and started swinging it at Dai Atlas' grave marker. **"Calm down and stop flailing that thing around, you might take someone's optic out!"** Drift halted and looked around frantically for the source of the voice. He noticed something red and gold move behind some of the other grave markers but he could not think about who it was. **"I always thought that the Autobots hated me. They tried to kill me but the Decepticons saved me so I began to question who I would join in the end."** The shadowy figure began to move closer towards Drift without revealing itself. **"In the end I joined the Autobots and I have been blessed my freedom by the Magnus."** Drift narrowed his optics and tightened his grip around the handle of his sword. The figure loomed out of the darkness and stood in front of Drift. Talon was in his dinosaur mode but was swift to transform to robot mode. **"Take my advice and don't assume that your friends have abandoned you just because you've lost your mentor and faced an outraged idiot."** Talon held a stern glare as he approached Drift until they were nearly brushing their frames together. **"I suggest you come with me Drift and see exactly how everyone feels about you."**

Drift stuck close to Talon as they passed between the various Cybertronians who filled the streets as they headed towards the council building. Drift nervously glanced at the passersby and caught some of them glowering back with judging expressions. Drift gritted his denta in response and pushed past some Autobots in order to catch up with the Dinobot who had slipped further ahead of him. **"I don't think this is going to work. They'll never accept me."** Talon chuckled in response and playfully punched the paranoid swordsmech. **"Loosen up, if they see that you're relaxed then they'll relax too."** Drift paused and shook his head whilst rubbing his shoulder. "**Um... I dunno if I can relax myself that much."** Talon sighed and ran back to Drift and grabbed his hand and pulled him along the street. Talon could see the bright red of Optimus Magnus' paintwork just ahead of him through the countless frames of other mechs. **"Come on!"** Drift stumbled as he was dragged along by the excitable young Dinobot towards the larger Autobot. "**Optimus Magnus, I've found Drift for you!"** Optimus turned and smiled softly and walked over to them. **"Excellent work Talon. Drift I've been looking all over for you. I have some great news for you, the council and I have been discussing things and we have decided that you will be running the cyber-ninja academy with Prowl. We have also decided that Void will be bonded with you. If you keep up the good work you could be accepted into the Academy for further training to become a Prime someday."** Optimus patted Drift's shoulder before walking away to deal with some backed up paperwork in his office. Drift was speechless but Talon had a massive grin spread across his face. **"I told you so, they haven't given up on you. They all believe in you. Now come on, I'd best get you over to the warehouse where Void is waiting for you."** Drift nodded and staggered towards the Dinobot who guided him to the warehouse.

Void was excited about the idea of finally being bonded to his friend Drift. He had always wanted to be bonded to someone like how his brothers were bonded to their Primes, at least unlike them he got to more or less choose his partner. He was jumping around the warehouse and looking out the windows in a desperate search for Drift. His brothers were suffering from headaches and from their wounds, plus they had still not been separated. The engineers had only managed to pry Void free from the Centauritron gestalt. Void spotted Drift and Talon coming towards the warehouse and he leapt over to the main door to greet them. **"Hey Drift! I can't wait for the bonding!"** Void chirped as he leaned his face down upon the two Autobots causing them to duck to avoid being knocked over. Drift couldn't help but smile as he witnessed just how excited Void was. **"Calm down, where's Perceptor Prime? He's the one who is meant to carry out the procedure."** Void glanced back over his shoulder pad and whistled for Perceptor to come over. The Prime had been attending to what was left of Centauritron but his attention was now focused on the titan and swordsmech. **"Very well then, let's begin the bonding process."** The red Autobot commanded Void to lie down on his back whilst beckoning Drift to join him on the platform. **"Right, we'll start by connecting your neural net with Void's then move onto the Spark bond."** Drift felt a shiver run through his system as he thought about having Void enter his mind, his memories and his internal systems. **"Sounds like it's going to hurt."** Perceptor nodded and pulled Drift towards Void's helm where he removed panels and joined wires together. **"Good luck Drift." **The world went dark and Drift could feel nothing but an intense burning sensation flood throughout his body. He tried to scream but he made no sound, he couldn't even move...

"**Drift, come to me."** The voice was soft and gentle and slowly Drift's optics on-lined. **"Where am I?"** A giggle came from the darkness and swiftly the shadows dispersed and left Drift standing in a child's playroom like the ones he had seen on TV from Earth. He approached one of the stuffed bears and picked it up. **"What is going on here?"** The giggle became louder and Drift spun round and glowered at the small Transformer who was holding a cuddly bunny. **"Who the heck are you?"** Drift hissed as he drew one of his swords but his sword was made from cardboard. Drift squinted his optics and noticed similar features on the Sparkling that reminded him of Void. **"Wait... Void, is that you?"** Drift questioned as he threw down the cardboard blade and walked towards the Autobot. **"You're good at guessing, you should be a police-bot when you're older."** Drift chuckled and patted Void's helm. Clearly he was looking at what Void used to look like after he had been born. **"Do you want to hear some stories?"** Void nodded and sat down on the soft pink carpet and listened to Drift tell him about everything that had happened in his life. It was then Void's turn to tell tales from his past.

Drift then stirred from his slumber back on the platform, he was badly dazed from his experience but Perceptor Prime helped him onto his feet. **"Well done Drift and Void, you've managed to exchange memories. Now for the final part which will enable you to sense each other's pain and emotions."** Drift and Perceptor climbed up onto the chest plates of Void and stood gazing down at the optics of Void which displayed the titan's nervousness about the final procedure. Void had heard from his brothers that this was the most painful part of the bonding and was also the most dangerous since a single slip of concentration could cause their sparks to take on serious damage or worse. Void calmed himself and allowed the connection port to slide open and allowed Perceptor to hook him up with Drift. The two Autobots calmed themselves before they exchanged spark energy. Drift cried out in agony and tried to pull away from the cables but Perceptor Prime grappled with the young Autobot and held him down until the final waves of energy flowed through the wires. **"Hold on Drift, if you back out now you might die!"** Drift whimpered and writhed, clawing at Void's armour and biting at the red Prime that attempted to restrain him. It took no more than two cycles but to Drift it felt like megacycles. Drift slipped through Perceptor's servos and laid gasping on top of Void. The titan sat up slightly then moved one of his servos to catch Drift and Perceptor as they began to slide down his frame. **"Is Drift okay? He's in so much pain... wait, the bonding worked. I can feel what he feels!"** Void rolled onto his feet and skipped around the warehouse forgetting that he was carrying two smaller Autobots. **"Settle down before you end up stamping on one of us!"**, hollered one of the engineers as he scurried past the young titan. Void immediately ceased his stomping around and returned his focus to the two Autobots. Drift was sat up and had disconnected but he was still weakened from the procedure. **"It might be wise if you go by the medical base for a check-up, you did not take the bonding very well."** Perceptor helped Drift onto his feet and Void placed them back on the ground. **"As soon as you get out again come visit me again!"** Void shouted as the two Autobot's left the warehouse.

Sari breathed in and out slowly to calm herself as she stared angrily at the training course that was laid out in front of her. Already she had failed it twice in a row due to a lack of concentration as she would often become too heavily focused on one trap and end up caught in another. Prowl watched from a distance and sighed. He had told himself he would not offer any hints to Sari upon how to beat his little cyber-ninja course, he wanted her to succeed at it by herself. He had decided from the nanosecond that he had been appointed as one of the headmasters of the cyber-ninja dojo that he would put Sari through his final exam for two reasons; first reason being that he believed she was ready and second being that he needed his course to be tried out by a willing participant. Sari flung herself back into the course and nearly made it to the very last obstacle when she was blind-sided by one of the hidden traps that expelled her from the track. She tumbled across the cold floor before coming to a stop at Bumblebee's pedes. **"You okay Sari?"** The minibot leaned down and prodded his smaller friend. Sari looked up at Bumblebee and nodded her head. **"I'm fine, but this stupid training course is getting on my nerves!"** Sari got up and stormed back to the starting line before launching herself back into it again and again.

The door to the dojo creaked open and Drift slipped into the building. He paused and looked around and could see Sari and the training course and also Prowl who was monitoring her progress. He then noticed Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet stood at the side watching. Drift rubbed at his neck cables before strolling over to Prowl. **"How are things?"** He asked in a low voice. Prowl shifted his gaze over to Drift and frowned with concern. **"Things are going fine, but you look like you're about to drop off into stasis lock."** Drift cringed and shuttered his optics before leaning against the wall for support. **"I must look a mess, I got bonded with Void not too long ago. I've only just gotten away from First Aid as well. I just thought I'd pass by to check on the dojo first."** Prowl became quite concerned with the weakness in Drift's vocal patterns. **"You should go back to your apartment and get some rest. Tomorrow is the day I reopen the dojo to the other students. I'm just testing Sari today so you don't need to worry okay. I'll get Bumblebee to help you home."** Drift shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. **"I'll be okay by myself, don't worry."** Drift twirled round to head back towards the main door to leave but Prowl placed a servo on his shoulder to stop him from going any further. **"Are you sure? It's getting dark outside, the last thing I need is for you to get attacked by some of those lowlifes who crawl through the shadows."** Drift narrowed his optics and glared back at Prowl over his shoulder. **"I'm not some defenceless sparkling! I can take care of myself!"** Drift snapped before he pulled away from his comrade and headed out into the night.

The streetlights dimly lit the pavements where Drift walked, his strides becoming shorter as his energy levels became dangerously low and the annoying alarms continued to harass him. He regretted shouting at Prowl, the guy was just trying to help a friend. Drift sighed and struggled to lift his head as he pushed onwards but he noticed a gang of around five Cybertronians further up the street. He could sense that they were neither Autobot or Decepticon but nor were they the friendly type of neutrals either. Drift crossed the road to the other pavement before continuing along the street but as he drew closer to the gang who lingered on the other pavement he noticed that they had fallen silent and turned to face him. **"Hey Decepti-freak! Enjoying the Autobot pay-check?"** One cried out which caused the other four to erupt out into laughter. **"Go home to Megatron!"**, another yelled as he threw an empty energon can at Drift's back. The young cyber-samurai wanted to turn on them and teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget but he knew he was in no state of health to fight so had to continue on in silence as they barked and howled their insults. He thought he was finally clear of them when the insults ended but he was horrified to hear the heavy thuds of their pedes rushing up behind him. He was about to erupt into a sprint when he was tripped up by the fastest of the gang members and left reeling on the ground. The other four appeared and surrounded him on all sides. The insults were spat in his face and they pulled and prodded at his body as an attempt to make him fight which he bravely refrained from fulfilling. They rapidly became impatient as Drift just laid on the cold pavement and showed no responses to their teasing. One smirked and pulled out a small blade from his sub-space and leaned down behind Drift so the Autobot could not see what he was up to until it was too late. The blade was plunged deep into Drift's left thigh causing the Autobot to shriek and turn upon the gang member but the other four pinned him down. Drift whimpered and writhed as the blade was trailed downwards to make a far larger wound that leaked what little energon was left in his system. The attacker did the same to his other thigh before backing off and walking round to Drift's head. **"Someone hold his head steady, I want to make him look pretty with my signature."** Drift's head was pulled back as he was forced to look into the optics of his assailant. The gang member ran the knife down the right hand-side of Drift's face before plunging the blade straight into his left optic. Drift let a silent wail escape him, his systems unable to comprehend the situation so began to shut down in self-defence.

The gang members stepped away from Drift's limp body but they did not leave him in peace to bleed out onto the pavement. They kicked him whilst he remained barely conscious to feel the pain. Drift began to believe that he would die and join the Well of Allsparks before he even had a chance to become anything in his life. The students he could have trained, his potential for becoming a Prime in the future... it was all being taken from him in a matter of minutes. His body shuddered as a nasty blow struck him against his chest and caused his spark to cry out. The gang members froze in place before erupting out into a sprint as they tried to reach the safety of the shadows of the side-streets as three shadows appeared on the scene and hunted the five attackers down. The howls of multiple battles rose up into the night before the streets were once again silent. One of the shadows returned to Drift's side and pulled his head up. He immediately recognised the features of Star Saber and sighed with relief. **"Thank Primus..."** Drift whispered as he off-lined.

Drift's good optic shot on-line and he shivered as his dormant system flared to life. **"Where am I?"** He snarled as he launched himself at one of the figures who had been in his peripheral vision and pinned the mech to the ground. He was bucked off and sent tumbling across the medical bay's floor. **"I see that your fighting spirit hasn't died then"**, grumbled Springer as he sat up and stared at Drift, **"we were worried about whether you'd ever wake up again."** Star Saber and Powerhug were also in the room and relief washed over them when they noticed that Drift had no problems moving around. The young mech gawked at the three Autobots and blinked with confusion. **"Was it you three that saved me last night?"** Drift inquired and each of the mechs nodded in reply. **"Thank you... I shouldn't have been so stupid to go without an escort. Prowl was right, I should have taken his offer."** Drift sat himself on the berth and sighed as he looked down at his body. He had been repaired so the cuts on his thighs were gone and the dents on his frame are been buffered out but he knew that his optic had not been replaced. Star Saber walked over to Drift and offered him a servo. **"Come on, you have a class to start with Prowl. As old students we're eager to see how the two new headmasters do."** Drift smiled and nodded as he grasped the extended servo and hauled himself off the berth and followed the three Autobots out of the medical bay and back to the dojo.

The dojo was just beginning to fill up with young apprentices and also with old students who had once been trained under Yoketron or Dai Atlas. Prowl stood in the centre of the room and was awe-struck by the number of new students that appeared. Drift glimpsed old students such as Devcon, Sky Garry and even the rebellious Road Rocket who had become a loner and was rarely seen on Cybertron. Drift joined Prowl which seemed to give the other cyber-ninja strength to face the crowd. **"Today the Cyber-ninja dojo opens for all willing students"**, Prowl opened before he turned to Drift. **"We shall honour Dai Atlas and Yoketron by continuing their work. Today will be the first class and you shall all learn the rules of the Cyber-Ninja Corps!" **The room filled with the uproar of cheers but Drift's attention was once again attracted back to Road Rocket; a looming darkness caused his spark to tremble with fear. A great evil was coming and was going to threatening the dojo. Surely an ex-student wouldn't have any reason to destroy such a place? Or was there a thorn from the past that had driven one from the path of peace and justice and forced them to follow the road to chaos?


	3. Spider in the Burning Snow

****Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara. Talon, Void, Voyager, Nightfury and Centauritron belong to me.

Other notes: This chapter involves a flashback to Blitzwing's past showing how he became a triple-changer and how he originally met Blackarachnia. Enjoy!

**Spider in the Burning Snow**

**666akatsuki**

The Decepticons wandered aimlessly through the trees that formed the vast expanse of rainforest, their large bodies often preventing them from passing through some areas and also the continuous problem as vines clung to their frames. Megatron headed the group but his wounds continued to pull him down and he often had to stop the group for rest. The battle with Galvatron had taken its toll upon each of the Decepticons, but they were thankful that the Autobots had not returned to finish them off. Shockwave and Lugnut took up look-out positions in case the Autobots or any human army vehicles appeared but so far there was nothing to report.

Blitzwing limped further into the trees to get some peace away from the group, he couldn't stand having Soundwave stare at him any longer with his expressionless optics. He had just settled down when he suddenly heard someone rustling through the bushes. He frowned and warmed up his cannons but when Blackarachnia emerged he set his cannons back into standby mode. **"Vhat is it?"** He growled but the femme rolled her shoulders and sat down in the grass opposite him. **"What's crawled into your gears and died?"** She teased but the mech was in no mode for the games. **"Just leave me alone!"** Blitzwing snarled as his face spun over to Hothead. Blackarachnia sighed and stretched her arms out showing that she was not afraid of Blitzwing's rage persona. **"Do you still remember when we met for the first time?"** Blitzwing's face shifted back to Icy and he gawked at the femme with a strange longing as he remembered back to their first encounter with each other. **"Yes, I vas just a scrap collector back vhen I found you on Archa Seven."** Blackarachnia nodded slowly and gazed at the Triple Changer. **"You were so young back then, and mentally stable. You were so small, you looked nothing like you do now."** Blitzwing turned away and blushed as he remembered his old body. **"Ya, I guess. I took you to Megatron and I enlizted into the army whilzt you worked alongzide Shockwave."** Blitzwing then began to frown as memories of the Great War flashed through his mind. **"A Decepticon loved the Great Var, the screaming Autobotz and the endless chaos. I got cocky and got caught up in a large blazt."** Blackarachnia sighed and nodded. **"That's when you were brought to the medical bay in pieces. The medics said you would never be able to fight again and wouldn't be worth the effort to fix. Then again you were the perfect candidate for my experiment into multiple modes."**

"**Astro, what are doing! What if an Autobot patrol catches us?"** Blitz whined loudly as his best friend turned the scrap collecting ship towards Autobot space territory. **"Chill out Blitz, we're not going to regret it once we get our hands on that old Decepticon ship on Archa Seven. We're finally going to make enough credits to buy enough energon for a whole stellar cycle or two!" **Blitz didn't agree with his friend's plan mainly out of fear of encountering any passing patrols that would make short work of their inferior ship. Pentane sighed and looked between his two friends and frowned. **"Maybe Astro is right, we could really use the funds. Hunting in the Decepticon Empire has been pretty poor and things are getting more expensive now. Besides I'm really hungry..."** Pentane whimpered as he rubbed at his stomach plates, even Blitz could sympathise with his other mate. **"Okay... but please keep your optics on the radar is case any Autobots sneak up on us." **The three young mechs pushed deeper into the rival territory with their ship and they had to pass silently past a few Autobot controlled planets until they reached their desired destination. **"Thank Primus that the Autobots avoid this place. I wonder why?"** Astro chuckled as he prepared to land the ship. Blitz and Pentane nervously peered out the window of the ship but they could see very little past the collection of dirt that had formed over the ship during their travels.

The small group stood a few metres outside the ship and examined their surroundings before heading into the dense jungle. Large webs clung to the branches and a stench of burning energon choked the air. **"Jeez! What is that? Astro you better not have another gas leak!"** Pentane whined as he tried to fan the stench away from his sensitive sensors but the air was thick with the smell and caused the younglings to cough as the chemicals in the air began to mess with their internal systems. Astro glowered at Pentane once he was able to control his heavy cough. **"Don't start, besides it's not me. It's something else, Blitz can you fly above the trees and have a look around."** The young jet nodded and started up his thrusters and shot off into the air and scanned his surroundings. A tower of smoke rose a little distance away beyond the trees and out into a vast expanse of rocky terrain. He could see that it was an old fire due to the thickness of the smoke, clearly whatever had exploded had some cargo that was burning steadily away and had been for some time. Blitz began to descend back down into the trees when he was suddenly caught up in the sticky webbing that lined each of the trees. **"Fragging nasty stuff... Guys, I'm stuck!"** Blitz shouted as he writhed in the silver strands but he found that the more he struggled the more trapped he became. He paused and glanced around himself but could not see either of his comrades but a chill ran down his spinal strut as he realised that he was not alone in the branches. He swallowed back his fear and looked over his shoulder to see a couple of large arachnid creatures scuttling towards him along the webs. **"ASTRO! PENTANE! ANYONE? HELP!"** Blitz shrieked as he resumed his feeble struggles against the spider-webs. The movement only made his hunters more excited as they crawled onto his frame and lingered over him, they seemed to take great joy in seeing his terror. They soon became bored of watching their prey wriggle and their massive fangs extended and hovered over Blitz's chest plates. The young Transformer off-lined his optics and prepared for the end when suddenly the weight was lifted off his frame.

Blitz watched as a third spider creature joined the group but seemed to be attacking the other two spiders. **"What's going on?" **Blitz continued to wriggle within his blanket of webbing but once again it was a lost fight. He flopped down and sighed before turning his attention to the fighting spiders. The third spider had killed one of the others and was currently chasing the remaining one away. Blitz gulped as the spider turned back towards him and leaned over him, looking him straight in the optic. **"Poor little fly got stuck I see. Do you want to be free?"** Blitz almost off-lined completely from shock when the spider spoke. The arachnid rolled its eight eyes before she transformed into her robotic mode which almost caused Blitz off-line again. **"The name's Eli... it's Blackarachnia."** The femme introduced herself whilst she cut Blitz free from the web. Blitz blushed and ended up glancing away briefly to gain control over his feelings. **"Thanks for saving me. I'm Blitz. I have two friends here as well, can you help me find them before they have any run ins with those huge spiders?"** The femme shrugged and nodded in agreement to help the youngling. She leapt from the tree and landed gracefully unlike Blitz who landed with a heavy thud.

The two of them wandered through the trees for quite a few cycles before they stumbled across some tracks in the mud. **"They must have passed through here. We need to hurry before they get themselves killed out here." **Blitz raced off in search of his friends with only the tracks to use as his guide. Blackarachnia followed him without saying a word. She was thinking about how determined the youngling was to find his friends, she wished her '_friends_' were like that. She inwardly cursed Optimus and Sentinel for abandoning her during her time of need. Blitz paused when he finally spotted the two other mechs further ahead. **"GUYS!"** He yelled which caused them to turn in his direction and they came running back to him. **"Where were you Blitz?"** Astro growled as he towered over Blitz in a threatening yet concerned manner. **"I got stuck in the webs when I tried to land. I was nearly killed, didn't you hear me calling for help?"** Blitz snapped as he told them about the huge spiders that had tried to eat him. Blackarachnia then emerged from the trees and stood behind Blitz which caused Astro and Pentane to stumble backwards out of shock. **"Who the slag are you?"** Pentane hissed as he rushed behind Astro for protection in case a fight broke out. **"I'm Blackarachnia and I was the one who saved your friend."** She responded as she walked up to Astro and stared into his defiant gaze. She could sense something powerful about the young transformer that also worried her at the same time. She then took the brief moment to look over at Pentane who was the complete opposite from Astro. He was submissive and unlikely to strike a first blow and probably had little ambition of his own. She smirked to herself as she rounded back on Astro. **"I'm guessing you're scrap collectors then? I saw your ship when it landed but I'll warn you now that there is nothing left to scavenge here. That Decepticon ship is gone, it blew up when the Autobots last paid a visit here." **Astro's hope became drained as he realised their dangerous mission was a complete waste. **"Slag... I guess we'll just leave then!"** Astro grumbled as he stomped through the sticky mud and headed back the way they had come. Blitz and Pentane exchanged worried glances before they began to follow their more dominant friend back to the ship. Blitz then paused and looked back at Blackarachnia.** "Do you want to come with us? We can take you to Kaon when we next pass it." **The femme thought about Cybertron briefly and frowned, she could never return to her old life when she looked like she did and after what they did to her. Her only future was with Megatron's Decepticons now. **"Yes... I'd like that."** Blitz smiled and waited for the femme to reach him before he trudged onwards through the mud.

They left Archa Seven behind them and travelled between a few planets until they gathered enough scrap metal to make some earnings as they returned to Kaon. During that time Blitz and Blackarachnia grew close and became best friends, which stirred trouble between Blitz and Astro who were rapidly becoming enemies with each other. Astro had grown feelings for the femme but she would barely look at him twice which made him blame Blitz instead. When they finally did reach Kaon the rivalry had reached breaking point. Blitz had just given Blackarachnia some credits that she could use to get her started and in return received a kiss on the forehead from the femme. Astro had just emerged off the ship in time to see Blackarachnia lean forward and plant a kiss on Blitz which sent him into a mad fury as he took the scene in front of him the wrong way. He launched himself at Blitz like some wild organic beast and pummelled the youngling into the ground in front of everyone at the docking station, including in front of Blackarachnia. Blitz yowled in pain and shock as Astro punched and kicked at him but the young jet did not give in and when Astro paused to admire his work and snarl an insult, Blitz took advantage of the situation. He bowled Astro over and leapt onto him before using a servo to cover Astro's optics and his other servo to punch the mech in the stomach plating. He knew that an empty tank was an easy target for a heavy blow which he took full use of. It didn't take long to have Astro begging for him to stop.

Blackarachnia watched in eerie silence as the two jealous mechs fought over her. It gave her ideas about using her newfound beauty to lure in unsuspecting mechs and force them to carry out her deeds. She sighed and walked away from the scene, taking the credits she had been given in order to start a new life.

A stellar cycle passed and Blackarachnia had joined the Research and Development institute. She worked closely with Shockwave and Bombshell on various experiments that would be used to fuel the ongoing _'Great War' _against the Autobots. She had taken the time to put forward her research into the development of multiple modes of transformation but it had been disregarded by Bombshell as a waste of time so she was denied any test subjects. Shockwave on the other hand was keen to hear more about the femme's idea and even helped to develop the coding. They only required a test subject to ensure that the coding worked but once again Bombshell prevented them from proceeding. Blackarachnia was then advised by Shockwave to lurk around the medical bay in desperate hope of gaining a heavily wounded Decepticon that could be used for their experiment. Blackarachnia could see sense in Shockwave's plan, surely Bombshell would not deny them a 'useless pile of scrap' for their experiments? Blackarachnia strolled past the various berths where wounded mechs lay bleeding energon or missing limbs. She gave a shudder as she thought about what the Autobot medical bay must look like. Fears about whether Optimus and Sentinel were safe swirled around in her head. She was about to give up hope of finding a participant when she caught word from one of the medics saying that a young Decepticon had been taken in and was beyond repair. Blackarachnia smirked devilishly and rushed through to the ward but was stopped dead in her tracks as she realised just who had been injured...

"**Pentane, I'm joining the Decepticons in the war. I want you to join me as well, please**." Blitz smiled softly at his younger friend but Pentane frowned and glanced away from him, ashamed that he was afraid of joining the battle. **"I don't know, I doubt I'll make much of a difference if I was on the battlefield anyway. I'm not strong like you and Ast..."** Pentane shrank back and bit his lower lip. Blitz nodded his head and held a tender gaze with Pentane. **"Astro, yes. I understand but you're smart and brawn isn't everything in war. The Decepticons need young mechs like us, if we can win back Cybertron then everything will be better. Those Autobots need to be taught a lesson, they drove us away so we need to strike back. Besides we're friends, and with your smarts and my brawn those Autobots will be left trembling in their armour plating."** Blitz grinned and touched Pentane's shoulder to reassure the younger mech. Pentane gulped and his head twitched before he nodded to Blitz. **"Okay, I'll enlist with you then. Just don't leave me behind on the battlefield okay!"** Blitz promised and the two headed to the enlistment centre. They were drafted immediately and sent out into the warzone that had erupted not far from the capital city on Kaon. The attacking Autobots were being headed by Dai Atlas who tore through just about every defence the Decepticons tried to put up. Blitz and Pentane rushed across the open expanse of twisted metal terrain towards Dai Atlas, the energon thundering in their audio-receptors as the excitement of the hunt flooded their systems. Blitz was just about to leap at the large Autobot when a loud bang shattered the still air and sent him tumbling to the ground. Shrapnel rained down around him and he couldn't feel or hear anything, even his vision was distorted. **"BLITZ!"** The voice was barely a whisper and the shadowy figure of another mech loomed up in front of him. Blitz tried to scream but no noise passed his lip components. The world turned dark as he off-lined.

"**He won't survive. No point in wasting our medical resources on him. We've barely enough resources for the stronger warriors."**

"**Just leave him, he's just scrap metal now."**

"**What should we do with him? He's taking up berth space!"**

"**Toss him to the curb!"**

"**Oh Blitz... not you."** Blackarachnia approached the berth where parts of Blitz had been laid out neatly in accordance to where each component would naturally be. His chest was cracked open just enough for the femme to see that his spark still glittered with life and it thrummed loudly but erratically. She heard one of the medics enter room and she turned towards him. **"I overheard you saying that you wouldn't be repairing this Decepticon. I wish to take him back with me to the Research Institute building."** The medic shrugged his large and powerful shoulders. **"Go ahead, I don't care anyway. Do what you wish to him, just remember to return the bed."** Blackarachnia bowed her head and rolled Blitz out of the medical bay and back to her workplace. She set the young and destroyed mech onto the medical table. Shockwave loomed out of the shadows with Bombshell at his side. **"We have permission to carry out the experiment. Prep our subject whilst I return this berth for you."** Shockwave grasped the table and wheeled it away leaving Bombshell staring at Blackarachnia.** "He's pretty heavily damaged, I suggest you use one of the protoforms we have."** Bombshell spoke as he turned to leave the room. The femme let a small sigh pass her lips, she just hoped that the experiment was a success for the sake of her friend.

With Blitz repaired and prepped for the code to be administered, Blackarachnia had finally calmed down a little but yet she could not shake her fears about something going horribly wrong during the experiment. Shockwave started the experiment without her and immediately the air was choked with the screams coming from Blitz as the coding ravaged his system and changed him both physically and mentally. Blackarachnia held strong and ignored his pleas for them to stop, it felt like ice was forming in her spark chamber as she continued to stand by and do nothing. **"It's nearly over"**, Shockwave spoke bluntly as he stood over Blitz, the young mech's faceplates distorted due to his unrepaired wounds and from the intense suffering he was put through. Shockwave's antennae twitched and he raised his head and glanced to a spot in the corner of the room. A shadowy figure stood glaring at them, it jarred something into the power cables causing the whole power system to surge uncontrollably. Blitz shrieked out static as a surge entered his body before the whole building was plunged into darkness.

The lights flickered slowly back on casting the room in unbearable brightness. Blackarachnia shielded her optics as she crept over to the table where Blitz had been left strapped down in silence. Already the signs were positive. Blitz's body was huge compared to his young form and the thick armour and large cannons on his back showed that he had taken on another form. She untied him and nudged him in an attempt to wake him. **"Blitz...?"** The subject's optics flared on and he turned upon Blackarachnia, his cannons aimed at her. **"Vhat... have you done?" **He roared as his face spun to show a different face, one with red plating rather than blue. He opened fire upon the femme but Shockwave snatched the stunned techno-organic and pulled her out of harm's way. He turned his gun upon the triple-changer and glowered at his opponent. Blitz turned and his face changed again to a black plated one. **"HAHAHA! You only have one eye! In fact vhat happened to your whole face? HAHAHA!"** Shockwave drew back in mild confusion but only two explanations came to mind about the strange glitch; the coding was faulty or the surge had fried some circuits in Blitz's mind. The face spun again and it returned to the blue face once again. Blitz groaned with pain and looked at Blackarachnia with pitiful optics. The femme wanted to feel sorry and show that she hadn't meant to put her old friend through so much pain but each time she tried to show her compassion it died away and was replaced with coldness. **"The code must have been faulty. We will not continue any further with these experiments!"** Bombshell's furious tone reached everyone's audio-receptors and caused Blackarachnia to jump from her trance.

Time passed slowly for Blackarachnia as she thought about Blitz. The triple-changer had been herded away to face Megatron and had not been seen since. Her spark ached as she imagined the mighty Decepticon leader ripping her old friend limb from limb. A news headline caught her attention and she rolled her head to stare at the screen that flickered dimly in the corner of the office. She was stunned to see that Blitz was stood next to Megatron and that the infamous leader was talking about a bright future. A video of Blitz charging into the battlefield and destroying a whole unit of Autobots alone shocked her but a smile of relief washed over her. **"Thank Primus he's alright... and that the experiment was a success."** She continued to watch the news report and noticed that Megatron was calling him _'Blitzwing'_ rather than _'Blitz'_. **"Blitzwing, that's a good name I guess."**

"**Blitzwing, Blackarachnia! There you are, we're moving off again."** Shockwave emerged from the foliage, his optic cold and calculating as he waited for the two Decepticons to get to their pedes. **"Vhere are ve heading anyway?"** Blitzwing inquired, it felt as if Megatron had been dragging them in circles for days now. Shockwave turned away and disappeared back to group without giving an answer. Blackarachnia sighed and stood beside Blitzwing. **"I think it was the surge that messed you up. Otherwise Megatron would have three faces just like you."** The femme chuckled but noticed that Blitzwing had not even smiled. **"Did you ever catch whoever cut the power linez? Or the mech who shot me?"** Blackarachnia shook her head. **"No, we didn't. There was no evidence and nobody saw them or their faces. You... you don't think it was... Astro?"** Blitzwing walked away without a word but the answer was clear to the femme, he did accuse Astro even after all this time...


	4. Home Sickness

**Home Sickness**

**666akatsuki**

It had been so long since Sari had last seen her father on Earth that the pain from being separated from him for so long was becoming too much to bare. She missed his upbeat attitude, the sound of his voice and even his unique scent. She scanned the dojo from her position at the sidelines. Drift and Prowl were breaking in the new students and showing them the most basic of moves. It seemed that most of the students were already from the basic training academy except three of them who seemed almost fresh from the factory. She came to know them as Metalhawk, Cricket and Splinter. Already they had become favourites among the teachers; close bonds were present between Cricket and Drift, Splinter and Prowl, and Metalhawk and Road Rocket. Everyone had been surprised that Road Rocket had stayed and even requested to be a sensei at the dojo. Prowl had allowed him in despite objections from both Drift and older students. Sari had also heard that Cricket was a monoformer, a Cybertronian that couldn't transform. It explained why Drift took to the youngling since they both suffered from bullying from those around them because of disabilities or because of their past. The three of them were unusually skinny compared to most other Cybertronians, it was almost as if they had been starved of energon so hadn't grown properly. Sari couldn't put her finger on it but she had noticed that they had been putting on weight... or at least grown thicker armour.

Sari left the dojo and wandered aimlessly through the streets. Autobots and neutral Cybertronians passed her by without a glance as they minded their own business. Many of them were heading off towards the various energon bars or nightclubs to have a good night. Sari huffed and let her head hang as she pressed onwards. She found herself outside the building that controlled the spacebridges and felt compelled even more to go back to Earth. She turned around and ran from the building. How could she ever leave Cybertron and all her friends behind? She never had fitted in on Earth anyway, she was better off remaining among the Autobots. She had learned so much thanks to Arcee who had acted as her teacher whilst Prowl had made her into a fully fledged cyber-ninja. Then again her friends had been torn apart; Optimus was busy doing his work as Magnus so rarely had the chance to see the gang, Prowl was focused with the dojo and Ratchet was permanently trapped at the medical centre treating injured and sick 'bots. Only Bumblebee and Bulkhead remained.

Sari was distracted from her thoughts when she heard two mechs arguing loudly further up the street. She immediately recognised the orange and blue armour of Jetfire and Jetstorm and they seemed to hissing and spitting at each other like a pair of tom cats. Sari sprinted towards them and stood at their feet. Jetfire was the first to notice the techno-organic and he immediately greeted her in his usual chirpy attitude. **"Sari, greetings."** Jetstorm bared his denta when Jetfire ignored him and he snarled angrily at them both. **"Fine then! I'm outta here, you go on talking!"** The blue coloured brother transformed and shot off into the sky and disappeared behind some buildings out of view. **"What's going on between you two?"** Sari could feel her heart lurch with pain as she noticed the pain in Jetfire's optics. **"A femme... at flight academy." **Jetfire responded as he scratched at his arm. A young femme jet had started at the flight academy and had been teasing both the Jet brothers which had sparked off a rivalry. **"Jetstorm want more, I should not snap at brother."** Jetfire lowered his gaze and shuffled his pedes in discomfort. Sari sighed and tried to think of a way to help Jetfire and Jetstorm out. **"What's this femme's name and where is she? Maybe I should have a stern talk to her, clearly she's just trying to split you two apart."** Jetfire's optics widened in horror as he thought about the idea that the female jet had been trying to make him and his brother fight this whole time. **"Aerowing her name. No idea where she live, you can see her at academy in afternoon tomorrow. I'll tell Star Saber you be there."** Sari nodded as the brother disappeared into the shadows leaving her alone with another problem hanging over her head. She had never seen the brothers argue like this before, then again they were just like teenage boys so it was understandable that problems would occur when a girl was involved. She headed home to get some rest, she would need it.

The afternoon rolled in quickly the following day and already Sari had arrived at the academy. She was surprised by the number of young flyers that had been enrolled. They were all young and excitable so when Sari appeared they became distracted from their training sessions and wanted to talk to her. Some were desperate to hear about the old fights against Megatron and others wanted to hear about Earth. Sari said nothing and ignored them as she focused her attention solely upon a slender femme that was stood next to Jetstorm. She could see that Jetfire was maintaining a safe distance from his brother at all times. The nanosecond that Jetstorm left the femme's side Sari leapt to her pedes and darted over to the jet. **"Hey, are you Aerowing?"** The femme turned upon Sari and narrowed her optics at her. **"What's it to you?"** Sari took an immediate dislike to Aerowing. **"What's your game here? Why are you trying to split up the brothers?"** Aerowing's lip components curled into a menacing grin. **"Because it's fun, I'm not really interested in either of them. I barely understand a single word that they're saying anyway. Now go away pipsqueak!" **The tall jet shifted so her back was to Sari. Sari was stunned by what Aerowing had just told her, rage boiled through her veins at the thought of her friends being toyed with. Sari released her master blades and prepared to start a scrap with the femme when she noticed Jetfire sprinting towards her. Sari breathed in and out slowly and drew her blades back in before rushing to meet Jetfire. **"What happen?" **The orange plated mech seemed concerned. Sari held his gaze, rage still burning in her eyes. **"Don't waste your time with her, she doesn't care about either of you! She's just messing with you two so you'll fight each other. I suggest you try to make up with your brother but don't tell him about what I said. He'll just get angry, let him find out on his own."** Jetfire was shocked but he understood, if he tried to tell Jetstorm that Aerowing wasn't in love with him he would just deny it and they wouldn't be able to patch things up with each other.

Sari remained with Jetfire and they waited for the opportunity to talk to Jetstorm alone. It wasn't until the end of day when the students were leaving that they finally caught up with Jetstorm. The blue armoured brother showed little interest in them at first and seemed to ignore Jetfire, but the brother continued to talk to Jetstorm and soon enough the blue mech turned to face them. **"You promise not to go for Aerowing?" **Jetfire nodded, now that he knew the truth he knew better than to even attempt anything with Aerowing, he just wanted his brother back more than anything else. Jetstorm glanced at the ground before looking up at Jetfire who was stood looking submissive before his twin. Jetstorm smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother. **"I'm sorry..."** Jetstorm whispered into Jetfire's audio. Sari smiled with relief, she knew they would be okay from now on. She left them to patch things up and headed home.

The following few days came and went leaving Sari feeling even worse than before. She often dreamt of her father and of her home back on Earth. It was steadily becoming unbearable, she needed to go back... she wanted her father.

Sari stormed out of her apartment with a small backpack that contained her personal belongings such as clothing, small photos and her mobile phone that hadn't worked since she got to Cybertron. Her destination was the Spacebridge station where she would meet up with Mainframe who would allow her to go home to Detroit to see her father. Mainframe had already warmed up the machinery but he seemed troubled. **"What's up?"** Sari asked as she approached him, dumping her bag on the floor. **"Um... some of the other Autobots found out you were leaving so... well they're here."** Mainframe scuffled his feet and lifted his head to peer back at the shadows that concealed some of the intruders. Sari spun round and recognised Bumblebee and Bulkhead. **"So... that's it, you're leaving without saying anything to us?"** Bumblebee grumbled, displeased that Sari had tried to leave without saying goodbye. **"Bee... I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to say. I just... I just really miss my dad!"** Sari could feel tears whelming up in her eyes and she tried to brush them away. Bumblebee's gaze softened and he sighed as he walked over to Sari and picked her up. **"We'll go together. To be honest this place has gotten pretty boring."** Sari nodded her head and leaned against the yellow chest armour and let the minibot carry her towards the spacebridge whilst Bulkhead collected her bag and joined them. The large green Autobot nodded towards Mainframe and the scientist fired up the machinery. The gate opened up and three friends disappeared into the light.

"**That's strange. Why has the Spacebridge activated?"** Isaac Sumdac scratched his head and gawked at the large machine powering up and coming on-line. He hadn't been told that anyone was due to come through so the sudden interruption to his daily routines was a mystery to him. He shrugged it off and stood waiting until the shadowy outlines of the arrivals appeared within the pool of light. Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead emerged from the light and stood dazed in front of Isaac. **"Sari? You've come home!"** Isaac rushed over to embrace his daughter in his arms and held her close. Sari felt a weave of warmth fall over her when she hugged her father. "I missed you dad, I just had to come home." Isaac pulled away and gazed at her. **"I'm glad you did, the lab has been too quiet without you around."** He chuckled loudly before leading them inside the lab.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead decided to leave Sari and her father to bond in peace so left the lab to go for a drive around Detroit. **"So Bee... what should we do?"** Bulkhead spoke over the intercom link as they paused at some traffic lights. **"To be honest I have no idea."** Bumblebee replied as the lights turned green and he pulled away. The sun was at the afternoon position and cast a heavy light over the city that seemed to burn the air almost. All round them humans were devouring ice-cream at an incredible rate and sweating like mad. It was the height of summer and the effects were taking their toll over the population. Bumblebee sighed and decided to head back to their old base.

"**Ack!"** Cricket landed heavily on his back after Splinter tripped him up. **"Jeez! You're such a loser!"** Splinter spat loudly in Cricket's face whilst grabbing the smaller mech by the throat and pulling him to his feet just so he could beat him back down to the ground. Drift stepped in and split the two apprentices. **"Splinter, fighting isn't just about beating your opponent."** He spoke as he helped Cricket up and held the young Autobot close to him. Splinter snorted loudly and glowered at Drift. **"Yeah, whatever Mr Decepticon."** Drift pricked with fury and shot the mech a warning glance but Splinter barely reacted. Road Rocket strolled over and placed a servo on Splinter's shoulder. **"Settle down there boy, I think it's time we called it a day."** Splinter grunted and walked away with Road Rocket and left Drift stood with Cricket. Cricket sighed and rested against his mentor, energon oozing from the wounds around his face. Drift gazed down at the small Autobot. **"Don't worry, at this rate Splinter will never pass the academy. His fighting technique is a disgrace."** Cricket looked up at Drift and smiled a little. **"Let's hope so!"** He giggled and ran towards the benches to sit down to rest. Drift trailed after him and checked Cricket's facial wounds and cleaned them up with a cloth. Cricket suddenly frowned as he gazed at Drift after his visor had been removed. **"Um... can I tell you something? You have to promise to not tell anyone!"** Drift paused then nodded. **"I promise I won't tell anyone. Whatever you say will stay between us."** Cricket smiled a little then examined the room before leaning forward to speak with his mentor. **"Have you ever heard of Megazarak? The original Destron leader before Megatron turned it into the Decepticon army. Well... he's alive and Road Rocket made a deal with him. Splinter, Metalhawk and I are the offspring of Megazarak's top officers which is why he won't leave, we're weapons. We're meant to kill the Magnus and Primes the second we're strong enough."** Drift's optics widened in horror, how could Cricket expect him to keep this a secret?

"**Yo, Metalhawk. I kicked Cricket's shiny back-side today. That piece of frag is a waste of our time you know, I don't see why Megazarak let him live after they figured out he can't transform."** Splinter slumped down in his chair when he arrived back at the apartment. Metalhawk closed his book and narrowed his optics at Splinter. **"Well remember he is the son of Deszaras, the second-in-command of the Destrons. I suggest you show a little more respect towards Cricket despite his obvious disabilities, he can still be powerful in other manners."** The slender mech replied, glancing at his comrade through the corner of his optic. **"Yeah, whatever you say. Besides why should you be worrying? You're the son of Megazarak himself, unlike me who has that joke of a father, Hellbat."** Road Rocket walked into the room. **"Enough bickering, get some rest."** The two young mechs sighed and nodded before going to their berths. Road Rocket sighed and sat down in front of the computer and switched it on. **"Lord Megazarak, we are in place here on Cybertron."** A shadowy figure appeared through the static on screen. **"Good, when I give the signal launch your attack. Remember, no mercy!"**


	5. Game of Thrones

**Game of Thrones**

**666akatsuki**

Straxus paced the floor of the main chamber of his palace, grunting loudly as he cursed Megatron for giving him one measly little planet to control. Lucifer was a healthy planet and had lots of energon available but it did not satisfy Straxus' lust for power and control. His right-hand Decepticon, Demolisher, watched him stomp around the large room. He chanced a quick yawn of boredom but he was caught by Straxus. **"Oh! What's wrong Demolisher? Bored of being in my presence? Maybe you'd be happier working in the mines with the others or being sent straight to the smelting pools instead!"** Straxus snarled as he stormed up to his second-in-command. There was a knock at the door which saved Demolisher from the punishment for his behaviour. **"Yes, what is it?" **Straxus glared at the door as a servant peered in. **"Um... Lord Straxus, a trader by the name of Swindle is here selling items. Would you like me to send him in?"** The round mech nodded, he loved it when Swindle visited since he always had something interesting to sell.

"**Ah Swindle, how are things? Any new gossip?"** Straxus spoke as they sat at a long table to exchange news with each other. Swindle enjoyed talking with Straxus, mainly because the more he talked to the Decepticon then the better the odds of selling useless items at high prices became. **"Things have been busy, especially with Megatron missing and presumed off-line. Then again I can't be sure, but he is certainly missing. New Kaon is in a mess, nobody leading them just now. I heard General Strika is planning to take over but she hasn't moved from Chaar yet."** Straxus' optics gleamed with the good news. **"So the Decepticons are in turmoil then? Maybe I should move in and take over, I'm the best suited for the job unlike that hulking mass Strika."** Swindle frowned in response. **"The problem would be whether the Decepticons accept you, your forces aren't exactly strong. Then again I have four powerful seekers for sale, if you're interested in that it, they're clones from the great Starscream you know."** Straxus immediately stood up from his chair and looked at Swindle. **"Show me these seekers!"** Swindle hopped from his seat and guided the Lord Straxus to his ship. Inside the four seekers lounged around in the break-room minding their own business. Thundercracker was the first to notice the guests and he swiftly appeared next to Straxus. **"Good evening my Lord, I'm Thundercracker. I'm the strongest and most intelligent of the seekers. It is a pleasure to meet you."** Straxus was fast to warm up to the dark blue seeker, and the two sat talking briefly before Straxus stood and called for Swindle. **"I'll take them all!"** Swindle smirked as he guided the seekers off the ship and received his pay. He successfully followed up with the sale of more weapons before he was permitted to leave Lucifer.

Straxus granted the seekers free movement around the palace since he was in a good mood but Thundercracker decided to remain with him. **"I couldn't help noticing the smelting pools you have, I think they're such a brilliant idea. I bet barely anyone disobeys your overwhelming command."** Thundercracker commented as he played nice in order to gain Straxus' trust. The Lord puffed out his chest, pride practically falling off of him but there was a hint of disappointment. **"Ah, alas the Decepticons here do not follow me as well as I had hoped. I do not hold full control over them, I don't know what to do. Demolisher, my second-in-command won't help me at all!"** Straxus whined, pouring out his problems to the seeker. Thundercracker was surprised that he was already this far, it made the situation hopeful as it would probably signal that full control was not far behind. **"I could be of use, I could help you gain full control over those Decepticons. Make them fear and respect you, make them hang on your every word and maybe even aid you in your conquest of the entire Decepticon Empire."** Straxus' optics lit up and he gazed at Thundercracker as if he were some sort of mystical angel that had been sent to him by Primus. **"Yeah... you're right, I need you by my side in order to succeed. That traitorous Demolisher can go straight to the smelting pools and you'll be my new second-in-command. We'll have this entire Universe trembling at our pedes!"**

Demolisher was sentenced to death the same day and Thundercracker had successfully positioned himself at Straxus' side. The distressed Lord was an easy target for Thundercracker's silver tongue as the seeker continued to whisper ideas into his head and persuaded him to attack Styx and Porcupine and seize control of the two planets for himself. The two planets were taken by surprise and were defenceless against the onslaught led by Thrust and Dirge they led their campaigns. The victories gave Straxus a taste of power and pushed him to desire total control of the Decepticon Empire. Thundercracker continued to bait him on but Straxus was stopped dead in his tracks as he turned his sights on Centi Alpha VII when a transmission from General Strika reached him. **"You shall cease your actions or we will have no choice but destroy you and your fleet. You have been warned!"** Straxus desired the power but he could not risk losing his life so withdrew his fleet back to Styx. Thundercracker was left furious by Straxus' decision but when he did the calculations he realised that they would have been obliterated within an instant. He guessed that Straxus had made the right choice by retreating after all. They needed a stronger army, something that could take on the devastating fleet at Strika's command. **"Primus... if you can hear me, then send me some strong warriors that can wipe these miserable excuses for mechs off the face of the Universe forever." **Thundercracker was not one to pray, but it didn't seem like a bad idea to try.

"**Lord Straxus, Lord Thundercracker! Hurry to Lucifer quickly! We're under attack!"**, the transmission died off into static leaving both Decepticons stunned and horrified. **"Surely Strika hasn't gone straight for Lucifer, how the slag did she get past us?"** Straxus wailed as he turned to Thundercracker for answers. The seeker was just as stunned by the news as his master. **"Maybe it's an attack from someone outside the Decepticon Empire, that's the only explanation I can come up with. It might be Autobots rather than Decepticons. We'd best hurry and aid our troops, we can't risk losing them or one of our planets!"** Thundercracker rushed to the docking bay to hop on a ship that would return him to Lucifer, Straxus soon joined him leaving Thrust behind to control Styx.

When they arrived there was no sign of damage except to the palace where many battle cruisers lingered above the large structure. They landed just outside the palace walls and walked into the palace grounds. Immediately they encountered the first of the intruders who was holding tightly onto Skywarp's head to keep him from running away. The mech was quite large, too big to be an Autobot. Thundercracker revved his engines in warning towards the intruder to release his clone brother but the other mech grunted before roaring at them. Straxus ducked behind Thundercracker for protection as more strangers appeared and stood by their comrade. **"Well well well, looks like more little Decepticons have arrived. What shall we do to them? Rip off their limbs, beat them or just chase them away?"** One chuckled as he glowered down upon Thundercracker, his intentions not kind. **"Enough! Killbison, stand down before I take you down! Megazarak wants them alive." **The mech that was commanding the group had blue armour, a far lighter blue than that of Thundercracker's armour plating. **"Who are you? This is my planet, I want you off it right now!"** Straxus emerged from behind Thundercracker and charged the group but was knocked over by a swipe from a black coloured mech. **"How dare you show such insolence towards Master Leozack!"** He was about to attack when a dark blue mech stopped him. **"Settle down Jaguar, remember we can't harm them."** The dark blue shrank back when Jaguar took a swipe at him.

They were guided away into the palace and put before a truly massive mech, he was just slightly larger than Megatron. His broad shoulders and powerful gaze caused even Thundercracker to lower his wings in submission. Skywarp was released and bee-lined straight for Thundercracker and joined Straxus behind the dark blue Decepticon. Straxus poked his head out from behind the seeker and gasped loudly. **"Megazarak! Impossible... Megatron... he destroyed you!"** The large mech chuckled deeply. **"So he claims, he never did learn how to shoot straight. Either way I have returned to seek revenge upon that pipsqueak of a Decepticon. The Destrons will not accept defeat easily!"** Megazarak bellowed loudly as he rose from the throne made from the bodies of Straxus' palace servants. Thundercracker tried to think of how to save his own hide from being a greasy smear across the palace's metal floor. He boldly stepped towards Megazarak before falling to his knees before him. **"Oh mighty Megazarak, we wish to join your ranks among the Destrons. Megatron has already fallen, currently a femme known as Strika commands the Decepticons. We have already conquered two planets from under her control. If you allow us to join you we will willingly hand over ownership over to you of all three of our planets."** Straxus held his tongue as Thundercracker offered a deal, he wanted to rip the seeker's head off but he could not deny that they were more likely to live through this thanks to Thundercracker's quick thinking. Megazarak hummed loudly in deep thought before grinning at the seeker. **"What a swift tongue you have, boy. Quick thinking like that may make you perfect for my elite forces. Very well, I'll take your offer. Welcome to the Destrons!"** The room filled with cheers from the other Destrons and Straxus breathed a sigh of relief.

The assault on Ceti Alpha VII went forward and the planet didn't stand a chance against the mighty power of the Destrons. This sent General Strika into a mad frenzy as she began to lose ground. With the losses of Porcupine, Lucifer, Styx and Centi Alpha VII it left New Kaon and Chaar open to attack from the new threat from Straxus and Megazarak. She realised that her options were running out as the massive enemy fleet began to move in for the assault on New Kaon. She was left with no choice except to send nearly her entire army to defend the capital planet which would mean that Chaar was left wide open.

Strika rushed into her command base and opened up communications to Ijurn. **"Magnificus, are you there?"** There was nothing but static until suddenly a reply poured back through. **"What can I do for you General Strika?"** Strika breathed a sigh of relief when Magnificus responded. Magnificus was the result from one of the old missions Megatron had sent Shockwave to carry out, he was a clone from the Autobot's Perceptor Prime but sadly turned out differently from his clone brother due to his lack of interest in science. His interests lay with politics and had allowed him to aid the Decepticons with taking over the organic planet of Ijurn where he had been left to maintain command. **"Magnificus, I require back-up here on Chaar. We're under attack from Straxus and I'm severely outnumbered."** Magnificus grunted on the other end of the line. **"Have you tried to settle this diplomatically yet? I would prefer to avoid a fight, it's much easier and more civilised to settle matters through votes and speeches. I don't like getting dirt in my gears on a battlefield."** Strika growled with anger, there was no way the situation would allow a political agreement to be made. **"Either get your slagging backside here right now and help me or consider yourself an enemy of the Decepticon Empire!"** Strika didn't have time to be nice, she needed immediate results as soon as possible and she needed Magnificus to come to Chaar to aid in the fight. Magnificus thought over his options and sighed. **"I will hold a vote among my troops and-"**, **"there's no time!"**, Strika interrupted, there was no point in continuing so she shut off the communication line to Ijurn. **"We're doomed... oh Megatron, give me strength!"**

Acid Storm, Rainforest and Dreadwing flew up to intercept the rival jets that descended through the smoke clouds of New Kaon. Leozack, Hellbat and Gaihawk broke their formation and assaulted each of the Decepticon's individually and used their superior size and flight abilities to outmanoeuvre the young jets that pursued them. Leozack twisted round and managed to shift behind Dreadwing and shot out the large jet's engines and left the Decepticon to plummet uncontrollably to the ground. Gaihawk slammed straight into Rainforest's side and transformed before using his blaster to riddle the young jet with holes. Hellbat waited for Acid Storm to draw close before transforming and using his hypnotic powers on the Decepticon. Leozack and Gaihawk joined their comrade and used Acid Storm to get as much information out of him as possible before disposing of him for good. **"So Strika is still on Chaar then? I guess we'll leave our master to deal with her. Lets wreck havoc here and wipe out her troops."** Gaihawk chuckled darkly as he transformed and sped off towards the nearest city with Leozack and Hellbat close behind. Already Jaguar, Drillhorn, Jaguar and Killbison had invaded another city and was slaughtering any mech resisting their take-over. Deathcobra scouted out other cities for army personnel and reported possible targets back to his comrades. Most of the cities of New Kaon were infested with starved and weakened Decepticons, most of the population was made up of refugees from the previous wars and old warriors that had succumbed to rust over time. Strika's soldiers were easily identified against the locals and were targeted first by the Destron forces.

Megazarak used Thundercracker's plans and headed for Chaar leaving the elites to tackle New Kaon with help from the smaller troops that had tagged along from Lucifer. Megazarak did not fear Strika, he knew that the only Decepticon that was even remotely capable of taking him on was Megatron who was missing from action. **"Deszaras, would you do the honours?"** Megazarak looked over his shoulder towards the shadowy figure that loomed at the back of the ship. The stranger smirked, his optics glowing brightly within the darkness. **"It would be my pleasure."**

The mighty command ship entered Chaar's airspace unchallenged and hovered over the main city. The bay doors opened and Deszaras descended upon the Decepticons that crowded the streets below him. He landed gracefully and eyed his opponents, he chuckled loudly and sighed. **"What pitiful enemies! How about a real challenge, how about Strika shows her pretty little face and take me on!" **A loud rumbling reached Deszaras' audio-receptors and he turned to see the crowd parting as a large tank charged down the street towards him. **"About time you showed up."** He swung the massive barrel of his gun round to face Strika. **"Feel the fury of my L.M.D.C. (Living Metal Destroying Cannon)!"** A loud bang caused the surrounding glass to shatter instantly as the shockwave from the gun warped the air around Deszaras and sent the tank flying backwards, fragments of armour and energon scattered in all directions. The surrounding Decepticons scrambled to their feet and fled the area, terrified that the cannon would be aimed at them next. General Strika groaned and forced herself to transform back to robot mode. She was torn and beaten, her spirits fading fast as she struggled to raise her head to look her opponent in the optic. **"You... you were Megazarak's second-in-command back before the Great War. How do you still live, why do you fight the Decepticons?"** Strika was truly confused by the situation. **"Megazarak did not die, Megatron failed. I was merely exiled so I repaired Megazarak and the other rejected Destrons. Now we're here to wipe out the Decepticon name and bring about the era of the Destrons. Don't worry, we've got plans for the Autobots too. They won't escape our reign of terror."** Deszaras circled Strika, his cannon constantly pointed at the large framed femme. **"So in reality you're a third faction now... determined to wipe out everything around you?"** Deszaras nodded in reply. **"We have no need for weaker relatives. Straxus is only a face unlike that seeker we picked up, he has potential. In fact you also have potential; unfortunately for you we already know you're loyal to Megatron only. Such a waste of talent!"** A shot pierced the air before casting the city into eerie silence...

Megazarak smirked when Dezaras returned. **"We have brought victory my Lord. Strika has fallen and as a result so have both Kaon and Chaar. The Decepticons have grown weak over the stellar cycles without our command and control, Megatron has bred an army of impure insects."** Megazarak chuckled as his second-in-command gave him the news. **"Very good, this quadrent now belongs to us. We will make our way towards the Autobot territory of space next. I just hope Road Rocket does not fail us."**

Straxus was relaxing in his office when suddenly Thundercracker stormed in unannounced. **"What is the meaning of this?"** Straxus protested but the dark blue coloured seeker held a menacing aura about him. **"I received orders from Megazarak, you are no longer required."** Without giving Straxus a chance to plead for his life he swiftly ended it with one shot.

"**The deed has been done, my Lord."** Thundercracker spoke as he approached Megazarak, smirking proudly. The massive mech turned to face the seeker. **"Well done, you will prove useful in my plans of conquest. I place you in command of the fleet that Straxus once held."** Thundercracker bowed his helm to his new leader and backed away to leave, but a devious smirk was plastered across his face. **"Soon all the Destrons will be under my control."** He chuckled to himself as he wandered along the corridor to his quarters.

"**Chaos is coming; the planets will be purged into turmoil."**

"**Indeed and there is no way to avoid it."**

"**We must guide the Saviour here, only he can defeat this evil."**

"**Brothers, do you even know who it is yet?"**

"**Yes."**


End file.
